


The Seer of the Future

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erith - Freeform, Gen, Glimarin Elf, Knights of Naren books, Seer of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Erith arrives at the temple palace.





	The Seer of the Future

Erith closed her eyes after entering the room. She would meet the others later tonight, they had work to do, so the priests said. She knew explaining otherwise would lead them down a path where they were watched closely; too closely to convince the others. Nor could she mention it to those she had to work with. They needed to be clueless about the possibilities. They all needed to be.

She had seen it all. Her death, their deaths, countless times in numerous situations. She had seen her rebirth, their rebirths, again in countless times and in numerous situations. She had to play it right to get the best outcome for her future lives and theirs, and, if what she saw farthest in the future was any indication, the future of all of Naren was at stake.

“No pressure,” she mused to herself after the door closed. She had two hours to settle in before they would come to get her. She opened her pack. She had brought little with her from the Glimarin forest, having known she would die here, she left most of her things with people who needed them.

She had considered not answering the call at all, but in all the futures she saw, dying here in a few months was for the best. It would be safer after she was able to speak with the seer of the past and the seer of the present. They should be left alone in a few months and left alone together. That was going to be the important moment. Saying the right thing then to convince the others that they couldn’t come together like this again until it was time was going to take careful planning, but it would work. And if they weren’t all gathered together in the future, not too much could be expected of them, especially after some time passed and the reason for the seers was forgotten about.

She knew she would be the most likely to avoid being caught in the future. The seer of the present had a slight advantage as well. Even far in the future the seers would be greatly sought after and taken to an island to be kept under control. The seer of the past would have fooled himself into thinking he wanted to be there by the end of it. He would be the wildcard at the end when they needed to come together. Erith knew there was little to do to help his path go correctly. She could only see the possibilities. After they died here and were reborn, he would be on his own.

She only hoped he would be on the right side when the time came.


End file.
